Draco Malfoy (Brotherly Fanfiction)
by Actress1999
Summary: Will Daniella's first year at hogwarts go as planned? Will she encounter big adventures? Will she get help from new friends and even her older brother? It's Daniella's first year at Hogwarts. She finds new friends and some pretty big adventures that could even take her life. Will she survive her first year?
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy Brotherly Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

Daniella's P.O.V.

I was so excited. It was first year at Hogwarts. I was absolutely bouncing off the walls. If I wasn't bouncing off the walls, then I was pacing around nervously. I knew most things about Hogwarts considering that I had her parents who were pureblood and proud. I have been hoping to get Slytherin since the first time I was told of such magic. It was almost time to apparate to King Cross Platform 9 ¾.

"Daniella! Have you gotten everything ready for Hogwarts this year? Don't want to leave anything. Double check," my mum yelled from downstairs. I squealed as I ran down the stairs with everything in hand. I come from a very proud family. Yes I'm pureblood but very cunning, and I love pranking. I'm told I wouldn't be accepted by some stupid Gryffindors because of my parents, but that didn't matter to me.

My mother and father were at the end of the stairs beaming at me. I could've sworn I saw tears in my mother's eyes, which is highly understandable. I looked at them and gave an 'I am ready' smile. My father took my stuff and apparated. I held onto my mum and apparated with her. My older brother had already apparated. He was 15 years old so it was his 5th year. My feet landed at Platform 9 3/4 and it was an amazing sight. I looked in awe as I saw a brilliant looking scarlet train with "Hogwarts Express" written on the side in gold. My father handed my luggage to the luggage people. I gave them one last hug and kiss as I boarded the train. I found an empty compartment and strolled in merrily. As I was reading a book that I had gotten at Diagon Alley an ugly strange girl walked in.

"Hello, there. My name is Daniella," I stated at her. She glared at me and said "Beat it." I looked at her and simply stated, "No." She stood up and yelled, "No?! Get out of here blood traitor!" I stood up only to find that of course I was shorter and answered, "I am no blood traitor! I happen to be a pureblood!" She looked at me like I had just messed with the wrong person. I glared at her and said, "Get out of here pug nose." She looked at me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt picking me off the ground.

She was just about to punch me when a familiar blonde walked in. She obviously didn't know what family I came from. She looked at the blonde at which he stated, "Get out Parkinson." She dropped me on the floor as I hit my head on the window. Thankfully she left and batted her eyes at him just before she was out of sight. I asked who she was. The boy answered, "Don't worry baby sis. Her name is Pansy Parkinson. She's a pain in the arse." I stared at him wide-eyed as he let the swear word out as if it was nothing. Yes I am very serious on swear words. I don't think it is necessary unless you were being tortured or your mad in which he was not mad.

My older brother is Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am Daniella Emma Malfoy. We rode together on the train laughing our butts off and cracking jokes and we even gossiped, which to my surprise Draco was interested in. As you would think, siblings would normally be at war if they were in the same room, but no, we had a tight bond. We had this bond ever since I was born. We know how you people hate your siblings, but we don't. We were actually cool around each other. To tell you the truth Draco has a soft side for me even though everyone thinks he's a cold blooded idiot. I hope it never breaks. You see, he likes to act cool around his friends and looks like he doesn't care about anything. See what I mean by scared that our bond will break.

We finally arrived at Hogwarts. It was the most beautiful castle ever. I wanted to go with Draco, but he told me not to worry and kissed me on the forehead as he left to the carriages. I walked to the boat with all the other nervous looking first years. As we rode along I could see some first years who looked like they would be put into Gryffindor and some who would go in Ravenclaw and so on. We arrived at the castle. We were walked to the front doors to what I believed was the Great Hall.

Draco's P.O.V.

I was so nervous for my baby sis. Yes I call her my baby sis because she is my little sister. I was waiting for them to enter and was watching the dumb old man. He was making some stupid announcement of a new Defense Against The Dark Arts (DADA) Teacher. However my thoughts went straight back to Daniella. I mean, what if she doesn't get Slytherin! I mean if she gets Gryffindor surely Father would raise a fit or even faint in that matter. Then again she is an evil little thing. She pranks me all the time during summer. She does have a big mouth and she has one hell of an attitude.

My head snapped as I heard the old git announce the first years to come in.

The Great Hall doors opened and I saw poor baby sis shuffle in looking like she was about to faint. I couldn't help but feel bad. Our eyes locked and I gave her a look that said 'Calm down'.

Daniella's P.O.V.

The Great Hall Doors opened and everyone's eyes were on us first years. My eyes met with Draco and I could see a message that said 'Calm down'. I took a deep breath and nodded. I told my head to focus on the evil things I've done to make sure I was put in Slytherin.

The witch in green robes announced my name somewhere in the middle of the list; thank Merlin I'm not last. I focused back to the evil things while I sat down on the creaky stool.

She placed an ugly ratty old hat on my beautiful hair, see I'm stuck up. It started to speak as everyone calmed down and shushed. I can see Draco slap someone who wasn't shutting up. Serves them right.

"Aha! A Malfoy!" I heard it say and then I heard Gryffindors whisper. "I know that you are brave. So maybe Gryffindor. But I also see that you have a big mouth so possibly Slytherin." I gasped at the insult and heard some Gryffindors snicker. I focused real hard on my evil things. "A real prankster here too. That can be handy. Also a bad attitude and temper. Not to mention impatience. Hmmm… I know where you will go. SLYTHERIN!" I heard it yell. I ran to the house I've always wanted and I see the Slytherin table erupt out of their seats but I almost swore I saw Draco almost flip the table from jumping up. He was the happiest out of the whole table and there were a good amount of Slytherins.

I sat down by Draco and to my luck pug nose was there. I look at Draco and he was beaming his butt off and I could see some Gryffindors look at him as if; him smiling was a rare sight. I have always seen him smile because of his soft spot for me. I asked him who the shocked Gryffindors were and he answered and spat each name out glaring at them. He advised me to not meet them. They were filthy mudbloods, blood traitors, and just an ugly thing for the one with glasses. I nodded and began eating. Wait! When did they serve the food?! Draco saw my face and explains that it appears on the table.

It was soon time to leave and so Draco showed me the way to the Slytherin Common Room with some other Slytherin first years which I could tell he didn't want them there. He was a Prefect this year. Apparently it was an honor so I hoped that when I got older that I would become one. He showed that to the right was girls dorms and to the left boys dorms. He showed me his dorm in case there was an emergency. I looked around the Common Room. It was so expensive looking. Which I gladly took in considering that purebloods are rich, especially us Malfoys.

I walked upstairs with Draco to my dorm. All my stuff was there and so was my owl, Baldwin. I looked at Draco as he waved his wand and my trunk opened and emptied my clothes into a nice mahogany dresser. I smiled at him and ran towards him. I hugged him and smiled. He left after that. So I stripped down and got in the shower to relieve myself of the day's stress. I got dressed in some green and silver pajamas not wanting to be a disgrace to Slytherin. I climbed in my bed, that had a Slytherin symbol and the blanket was a Slytherin green.


	2. Chapter 2: Potions

Chapter 2: Potions

*Next Day*

I went to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. As I was on my way I ran into the Gryffindor trio as everyone called them. I looked up and saw Potter, I think glare at me. "What are you doing in my way" he spat. I looked at him quite scared. I gained my posture quickly though and calmly said, "I'm not in your way, hypocrite. You're in my way. So move your arse!" as I said before I rarely swear unless if I'm mad. Of course Draco knew that and can hear us out in front of the doors which sadly were open. Everyone was staring at us. Even the professors just watched.

"Step up scar head, I dare you." I spat sardonically. He glared at me as if it were going to kill me. To my surprise he stepped up. "I stepped up. Now move before I hex you little first year." He shouted. Again the stupid dumb professors did nothing. With that threat out, all of a sudden Potter went flying towards the wall across the Hall. I looked to see who did it and of course it was Draco. "I could've handled it myself." I stated. "It's alright. I had nothing better to do." He said while doing his famous smirk.

He picked Potter up by his hair and sadly for scar head he wasn't unconscious, which meant Draco was going to hex him to hell and back. Draco is very protective of me. Of course he would. He's my older brother. I yelled thanks and walked away as Draco was beating the heck out of him. I walked pass McGonagall as the professor rushed to Potter's side to help him. I watched at my seat as my Godfather, Snape, pulled Draco away as he was throwing curse words in all directions. Potter on the other hand stopped. Of course Draco would never give up that easily. As soon as Snape let go of Draco he lunged back for Potter but was grabbed again by Godfather.

I heard that Snape will take care of Draco's punishment and McGonagall took Potter for punishment. Potter and McGonagall left as Snape released Draco in which he walked back to me looking satisfied. It wasn't a surprise to me that Draco didn't get punished because he was just protecting me. Scar head started it anyway.

Snape gave us our schedule. Apparently this year there were changes. Good changes though. First years were given a mentor and had the same classes as them. We have to follow them around sort of. It's just like having an older family member except you didn't know them unless you were paired with and older sibling. So luckily I got paired up with big bro. I am so happy that I didn't get pug nose Parkinson.

My Schedule/ Mentor: Draco Malfoy

10:00-10:45/Potions/Professor Snape

10:55-11:00/Transfigurations/Professor McGonagall

11:10-11:55/Divinations/Professor Trelawney

12:05-12:50/Lunch

1:00- 1:45/Care of Magical Creatures/Professor Hagrid

1:55- 2:00/Defense Against the Dark Arts/Professor Umbridge

2:10- 2:55/Free Period

I loved my free Period at the end. It meant I had the rest of the day off. I couldn't wait to start my first day off. I saw some of the first years ask who their mentor was. Lucky me I already knew who mine was.

We strode off to the Potions room as I followed Draco. I didn't have a clue where we were walking to. We were close to the Common Room because the hall I was walking through was familiar.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Draco asked. "I love it big bro! It's better than what you described!" I exclaimed. He playfully frowned. "You didn't like my description?" he asked fake hurt. "Oh no we loved you description" we heard Potter say behind us. What he wasn't expecting as Draco spun around to glare and say something back; I whipped around and cast a stunning spell. "Stupefy!" I shouted. Potter flew back ten feet.

Draco looked at me as if I was crazy. We turned around and started to keep walking back to Potions. Potter's first year was silent and scared.

"I have a secret." Draco stated. I looked at him. "What is it then?" I asked anxious to hear it. "I am the Slytherin Prince." He stated all proud and boasted. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. "You are known as the Slytherin Princess because you are my baby sis." He declared. "Is this true or not?" I asked with no wit. "He looked me in the eyes and said, "It's true. I'm not lying." I could see in his eyes that he wasn't telling a lie and I saw a hint of pride. "Okay." I simply stated. We walked into the Potions room and sat in our assigned seats Godfather gave us.

"As you all should know me, I'm Professor Snape." He said in his monotone voice. I saw some Gryffindor first years cringe unlike me I was used to him. He began the long boring instructions to our Potion we would hopefully shortly begin. I didn't pay attention. I saw that Draco wasn't paying attention beside me either. As he finally finished his last words we opened our books to page 240 and Draco began gathering the ingredients. As he was at the table getting the ingredients along with glaring at Potter who was also getting supplies; I walked to Potter's desk, luckily his first year was with him, I hexed his paper and ran back to my seat. Draco came back to our table and smiled warmly. I smiled back except it was a devious prank smile. Draco said, "Who did you prank?" already knowing I did something but I answered as if I didn't know. "What? What are you talking about? I don't want to get in trouble on my first day." He just sat down. "Yeah. I know you. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed. I fake frowned but he took it as a real frown. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you. Don't be mad please. It's your first day." He cooed lovingly. "Fine, but no more accusing." I said with a smile. He smiled back. Draco and I were recording our data when we saw something hysterical.

Potter was just about to record his data. The moment his quill hit the parchment paper, ink squirt all over his face. I laughed hysterically along with all the other Slytherins and surprisingly some Gryffindors.

Snape stood up. "What is the matter with you Potter?!" He snapped. "You think I would do this to myself! It was Malfoy!" He bellowed. "Which one?!" He asked sardonically. "I don't know! The bloody older one I guess!" He said. Draco looked taken aback. I stood up. "It was me." I declared. Draco and Snape looked at me. I knew Draco would take the detention for me, but it was my fault after all and I'm used to it. After all I am the prankster in Malfoy Manor.

To my good day Snape didn't do anything but look back at Potter and yelled at him. "Potter detention and 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape shot out. "What?!" Potter asked outraged. "Professor this isn't my fault! Even she said it was her fault! Why are you giving me detention! What about her!" He pointed at me. "I took points and gave you detention because you made a scene of it!" Snape spat with venom dripping from each word. "But she did-, " Snape cut him off with a "Silence Potter and sit down! Now!"

That was the end of that. We all finished our potion with the time we had left. When we finished Snape dismissed the class and Draco and I ran out not wanting to meet Potter's rage.


	3. Chapter 3: Transfigurations

Chapter 3: Transfigurations

We walked to Transfiguration where the McGonagall teacher taught. With great luck, note my sarcasm, Potter, Weasley, and Granger were all in that class along with their first year.

We all watched amazed as our animals came out and onto our desk. Baldwin however thought it was funny to perch on my great blonde beautiful hair. I told him to get off and instead he perched on my outstretched arm even though there was a perch on my desk. We then watched in awe as Professor McGonagall transformed her bird into a lovely wine goblet. Worse though she called on me. "Miss Malfoy. I would like you to try it after Weasley." Weasley tried it with some rotten luck. His turned his owl into almost a goblet. The top of the bird and tail was the cup part but the stand was still the poor bird's legs.

"Alright Mr. Weasley." She turned it back into the hideous bird it was. "Miss Malfoy, it's your turn." All eyes turned to me. Draco looked at me sympathetically. I put Baldwin, my expensive eagle owl, on the perch in front of me. I took my wand out and said, "1…2…3…Vera Verto." To my greatest excitement it fully worked. I smiled and Draco smirked at the trio. He was proud of his baby sis for not looking stupid and doing it correct.

I looked at Draco with great achievement. Draco whispered in my ear as McGonagall congratulated me. "Our father will hear about this" He said. His favorite comeback. I thought it was funny. Soon we were practicing on our own until we were dismissed. I let Baldwin on my arm and walked out to the courtyard to let him fly back to my dorm I always left the window open for him. He was very highly trained. Just like Draco's owl. I used Baldwin all the time to send messages to Draco when I was younger and he was here at Hogwarts. I began to walk with Draco to Divinations. He told me she was a wide-eyed freak. Also that she was creepy and believed so much in the things she saw. Sounded like a stupid old hag to me. Oh well. Just have to see for myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Divinations

Chapter 4: Divinations

We walked into the classroom quite early to my demise. I hated being early. Draco looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" He asked nicely. "No, it's just that I hate walking into classes early." We sat down at one of the round tables sitting across from each other. He looked at me funny. "Hey you want to prank the Trio?" he smirked. "Yeah I want to! What do we do?" "How about we put replace the balls of future with these" he said while showing me exploding divination balls. When you look at it for more than 30 seconds it explodes into your face. "There is just one problem big bro. We don't know where they sit." I stated. "That is where you're wrong. You see I looked at the seating arrangement on her desk over there and I saw where they sit. How else did you think I knew where to sit?" I just watched him as he replaced them and put the real ones on the extra shelf.

The trio walked in while we all exchanged glares. They looked at where they sat and sat at their seats. Soon the rest of the class flooded in. Draco and I kept exchanging glances that told each other 'Don't give it away and this is going to be hilarious'. We watched as a scrawny frizzy haired wide-eyed looking maniac walked in. I leaned over to Draco and said, "She needs some conditioner because obviously her hair is unkempt like the mudblood Granger's hair." Draco and I looked at each other and laughed until the teacher looked at us.

"Miss Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy would you like to tell the whole class what you're laughing at?" she said all bug-eyed. "No professor." Draco said with a smirk. As for me I walked to the front of the classroom. I quoted, "She needs some conditioner because obviously her hair is unkempt like the mudblood Granger's hair." The teacher just stared at me hurt; while I sat down, I can see Draco snickering across me. I smiled as I watch mudblood run out of the room crying. Potter and Weasel ran out after her leaving their first years.

I can hear all the rest of the Slytherins whisper, "Bug-eye just got burned." "Yeah not to mention the mudblood, too." "She's someone I don't want to mess with." I took in all the positive things the Slytherins were saying while the Gryffindors glared at me. I lovingly returned those glares. Two thirds of the trio came back. Trelawney told us to stare at our crystal balls. So instead of looking at our ball of crystal; Draco and I looked over at Weasley and Potter. Next thing we knew it blew up in their face. They walked out again and we didn't see them the rest of the time. I was happy the rest of the period, which in my case seemed very short. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

Chapter 5: Lunch

It was time for Draco and my lunch period. We strode into the Great Hall and sat happily at the Slytherin table. I saw the trio turned around talking to some Hufflepuff who was surprisingly hot but too old for me. I nudged Draco who was talking to Blaise. He looked at me. I gestured with my hand as I whispered, "Levicorpus" and Weasel's ice cubes floated out. I conjured them over to us. I hexed them and floated them back over. They dropped back into the goblet. Weasel and the other ugly things turned around. Weaselbum shoved some food in his mouth in which I gagged at. Draco smirked and snickered at me. We both watched as he swallowed his food and took a swig of his drink.

The next thing we knew Weaselbee had neon pink hair and no pants. The Great Hall erupted in laughter. "Aaaaaahhh! Who did this!" he yelled while looking at everybody at the Slytherin table. I was doubled over laughing. I was in fact leaning on Draco for support as my sides burned from laughing so hard. Draco too, was laughing really hard, but it was a sinister laugh. So was the rest of the Slytherins except mine because I did it.

When I gained posture and look at Weasley a spell was thrown and it wasn't from my wand. It was from Weasel. I was hit directly in the face and thrown back against the wall. My head hit it very hard. I could barely hear Draco's voice. It seemed so distant. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I did see Draco beat the heck out of Weasley, and the teachers didn't stop him from throwing Sectumsempra because the teachers were at me; helping me. I can faintly hear McGonagall say, "Her head is bleeding rapidly!" After that, the last thing I remember was Draco picking me up and running to the Hospital Wing. I blacked out the minute we entered through the door.

Draco's P.O.V.

My baby sis blacked out the minute I stepped through the doors. I ran her over to the only comfortable bed. The rest were hard as stone. She deserves the best. The problem was someone with a broken arm was on it. He was a year younger than me. I kicked him off it. I literally kicked him. He fell with a yelp as I placed Daniella onto the bed. I ran to the cabinet and grabbed a towel. I placed it under her head carefully as if it was a priceless piece of China, which frankly was to me at the moment. It was to stop the blood.

Madame Pomfrey hobbled over because she was so fat. She led the boy younger than me to a different bed. She came back and asked, "What happened to poor Miss Malfoy?" "We pranked the Weasel and he hit her with the Stupefy spell sending her into a wall and she hit her head hard and this happened!" gesturing towards her. "When did she black out?" the fatty asked. "When I walked in here. 1-2 minutes ago." I said.

She told me to leave so I glared at her and left. I walked straight to where the trio was. Still in the Great Hall I saw Weaselbee shoving food down his throat. It disgusted me. Godfather stopped me before I can reach them. "Draco it is not a wise choice." He said calmly in his monotone voice. "It is not a wise choice to stop me!" I hissed. "Have you seen Daniella? I'm going to bloody kill him!" I spat with poison soaked in every word. To surprise me Godfather (Snape) stepped aside. So I ran towards Weasel and yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

I made a slash with my wand as I yelled the curse. Weaselbum flipped out of his seat while he bled, onto the cold stone floor. I did it again to prove my point. I was about to a third time, but Potter lunged at me. My wand fell out of my hand and Snape picked it up and watched. Potter poked his wand at my throat while we too were on the floor. I was lying straight on my back, which painfully hurt. Scar head was on the side choking me while his wand was pointed to my face.

I lapped it away and it snapped in two. I was happy at my strength but it mad scar head madder. I swear his face was redder than Weasel's hair. He punched me straight in the eye, which I returned. We were rolling on the ground swearing and punching and kicking. We were soon pulled apart while Snape was healing Weasel. When the time was right I kicked Potter in his area, which he grabbed in pain, and simply walked to the hospital wing to see my baby sis.

I entered to find her awake. "Hey how do feel?" I said concerned. "Feels like I went through hell and back." She said. She groaned and held her head. She sat up slowly. "So is that a I feel great?" I joked trying to make her smile. It worked. "Yes it's a I feel great." She smiled back. "I just feel a little dizzy." I looked at her sympathetically.

Madame Pomfrey strolled out of her office. "Oh good Mr. Malfoy you're here. You can leave Miss Malfoy, but I suggest you have help. Don't want you fainting from dizziness." I picked her up and brought her to Care of Magical Creatures class.


	6. Chapter 6: Care of Magical Creatures

Chapter 6: Care of Magical Creatures

Daniella's P.O.V.

We arrived where everyone was standing. We stood in the back. Well, actually Draco stood. I was on his shoulders. It was hard. I had to beg! It's hard begging when you are all grown up and your 11 years old! Reluctantly he let me so that was that. Yep. So I was watching as some bird horse thing came out. It was a Hippocrite apparently to Draco. He told me, he had a bad encounter with a hippogriff named Buckbeak. Which our father heard about so he ordered the poor thing to death. Oh well. Not my problem.

Hagrid introduced us to the new hippogriff named Rosetta. It was a female this time. Cool. I looked down at Draco's face to see him just glare at the thing. The thing though apparently saw it and felt insulted. It charged towards us. Draco dropped me and told me to run. Draco fought it off with his wand. It scratched his arm like last time. It changed targets and charged towards me. I just stared at it while I heard Draco yell run. I was thinking one thing, _oh crap._ I ran and it picked me by my hood with its beak. I yelled, "Bloody bird put me down!" Draco ran towards the bird and lunged. It took off with everyone looking scared and shocked. It flew over the Black lake and dropped me. I screamed the whole time. Draco plunged in as people gathered around the edge of the lake.

Draco's P.O.V.

I plunged in after my sister screaming, "Daniella!" I submerged to the surface. I was scared and had no idea where she was. I looked around and saw everyone at the edge but no Daniella. I screamed her name again, "Daniella!" I was scared; I couldn't find her.

She submerged finally and I sighed just as she was pulled down. I thought, _what the heck_?! She was trying to get on top of me. She was yelling, "Draco…creature pulling me!" She went back under water. "What?!" I yelled frantically. I looked at everyone. They were shouting Grindalow. Right after, I was dragged by a Grindalow. They were evil things of the lake. I saw Daniella running out of air. She blacked out as I yelled her name which wasn't smart and I had no air. I was beginning to black out to as we were both dragged down. Then I heard two splashes.

The next thing I know I was awake, on the ground at the edge of the lake. I obviously didn't black out long. I spit out some water. I look at everyone and saw Weasel and scar head wet. What the heck?! How are they wet? I thought. Then I can see girls around Daniella. I stumbled over to her. "Daniella!" I yelled. She didn't wake up. I looked at everyone helpless. This couldn't be happening.

She wasn't breathing. I did the only thing I can. Everyone was shocked. I started doing CPR. I breathed in her. I didn't know what else to do. It wasn't working. I was about to give up. I felt so helpless.

All of a sudden she woke up and coughed out water.

Daniella's P.O.V.

I saw Draco who looked like he was about to cry. "Draco, what happened?" I didn't sound like myself. Oh well. "You were dragged by Grindalows. Are you alright? You're shivering and shaking." I just held my arms out. He was wet like me. And so was Potter and Weasel. What the heck?! Draco hugged me and didn't let go. "Draco you can let go." I stated. "No. Not until you stop shaking and shivering." He declared. He picked me up and walked back to the castle. He walked to the Slytherin Common Room. I ruffled his hair as he took me to my dorm.

He took his robes off and his shirt. I was just sitting on my couch near my fire place which had a fire burning. I watched him. He was very fit. Six pack abs and strong arm muscles. No wonder he tells me I'm light as a feather. He then came over to me and sat me in his lap. We warmed and dried off near the fire. I got up later and changed. I really could've cared less if he was in there or not. He wasn't looking anyways. He was staring at the fire. I got into pajamas. Strangely he took his damp pants off. So he was in boxers and I changed in front of him. Big whoop. Be mature.

I went back to his lap as he kissed my forehead. I fell asleep and felt him put me in bed and I heard him leave.

*_Next Day_*

Daniella's P.O.V.

I woke up early in the morning. I looked at my muggle clock. 3:20 a.m. I groaned and got up knowing I won't be able to fall asleep again. I walked to Draco's dorm still in my Pj's. I was walking through the common room and saw Draco. What was he doing up so early? I walked over and sat on his lap. He looked surprised.

"Hey Draco." I said yawning. "Hey. What are you doing up so early?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep. I woke up too early" I answered. He kissed my forehead. "Hey I want to take you somewhere." He stated. "Okay, where?" I asked. "It's a surprise." He stated while putting a blind fold on me. He picked me up and we walked to what I believe was the common room door. "You're going to have to say not a word. We are sneaking through the castle to get to the secret place." He warned. I nodded and I think we walked out. It took us 10 minutes to reach our desired place. Draco told me not to look but to take my robes off. I took my robes off and left my shirt and pants on, and of course my undergarments. He picked me up again, I still have the blindfold on, and he threw me. He threw me!

I landed in cold water. I swam to the surface to see him jump in, in just his boxers. I was freezing cold. How can he jump in, in just boxers when I had a shirt and pants on?! It confused me to the limit. I yelled at my big bro. "You idiot it's like 4 in the morning and you throw me in a freezing cold lake?!"I screamed. He swam over to me. "It's not all bad. It's quite fun." "How can you say that? It's freezing and you're only in boxers?!" I swam to the edge and got out. I sat on a log shivering my but off. "Hey at least you're awake now and not moaning at how tired you are." I gave him such a nasty glare. If only glares could kill. I wanted to kill him so bad.

I started walking back to the castle when he picked me up. I screamed. He was warm though so I just let him carry me. We entered back into the common room, and went up the stairs to… his dorm? Why his dorm? "Draco, why are you taking me to your dorm? I need to change." He set me down on his bed and looked at me. "I don't know. I need to change too." He implied with a smirk. He got changed, only this time he changed in the bathroom because he had to change his boxers.

He came out and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back." I just nodded and walked over to the couch and started a fire. "Incendio." I pointed my wand at the fireplace. Soon enough Draco walked in with some clothes for me. I was going to say thanks but I realized something. He placed the clothes on his bed as I got up and slapped him. He looked at me confused and angry. I was mad. "You went into my undergarments drawer?!" He looked at me and nodded. I calmed down and said, "Sorry. It's not like you haven't seen me in them. Thanks anyways." He nodded and hugged me. I went into the bathroom and changed. I changed into some silky green pajamas.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream

Chapter 7: The Dream

I walked out to find him asleep. On the floor? That's abnormal just like pug face. Oh well. I knelt down and nudged him. "Draco, wake up. What happened?" "Huh? What are you talking about I fell asleep." "Yeah. You fell asleep on the floor." "I did? That's weird. I thought I was on my bed." "You thought wrong." He looked at me with confusion and fake sadness. I helped him up considering he's bigger than me, I didn't really do anything to help. He picked me up and put me in his bed. He got in too and we fell asleep right after Draco said, "Goodnight baby sis." I fell asleep.

_*Dream*_

_I was in a dark room. It was cold. I was bleeding and being punished for something. I looked around and saw Draco. He stood there as if he was the one causing me pain. The only disturbing thing was that he was holding a whip and was smiling. "Draco what are you doing. I'm your sister." I said, my voice dry and scratchy. "I have a secret. I'm not your brother. My parents just took you in."He spat. He then, whipped me hard as ever._

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up screaming my bloody head off. I was crying too. I saw Draco stare at me. Worry and confusion in his eyes. He grabbed me and put me in his lap. He hugged me and held onto me until I stopped shaking and crying. "What happened?" he cooed in a soft voice. I was so happy he was there and that he was the nicest older brother ever. I told him my nightmare. He looked at me worried. He stared me straight in the eyes. "Dani, I would never whip you in my entire life nor harm a single hair on you. I love you so much and care for you so much." He stated lovingly. I nodded and said, "I know. That's how I knew it was a nightmare." He hugged me and we walked to my dorm because it was time to wake up anyways.

I got changed and walked to the Great Hall. Draco stayed to walk with his new girlfriend. I thought about who she might be. Stupid Slytherin Prince reputation. I walked in and sat by Blaise. I smirked at him. I started eating what was in front of me. A basic meal. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. I saw Draco with a beautiful girl. She looked like she was in his 5th year too. She had long black hair, a flawless face, and perfect everything. Why can't I be like her? Ugh.

Draco walked over to me with his girlfriend holding hands. "Hey baby sis. This is Andromeda. Andromeda this is Daniella. My baby sister." She smiled and said hi. "Call me Dani." I said returning the smile. "Call me Andy then." She said. I smiled. They sat down; Draco in between us. Draco looked at me. "Dani, tonight I won't be here ok. I have something important to do." I just nodded giving him a curious and confused look. I knew I shouldn't get into things. He would say I'm too young to know. It was soon evening Draco left with Andromeda somewhere. I went to my dorm, changed, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Initiation

Chapter 8: The Initiation

Draco's P.O.V.

I was at home with Andromeda. Her father is the Dark Lord. I was angry and scared at first, but then I got over it. I was going to be initiated to become a Death Eater. It was a scary thought, but I'm being forced thanks to my hell of a father. So we opened the front door and walked to the dining room. Sure enough The Dark Lord himself and all the Death Eaters including my parents and Aunt Bella. I walked around and sat next to my father. We said nothing and didn't exchange any glances.

"Ah. Draco and my dear daughter Andromeda. I hear from Parkinson that you two have a thing am I correct?" The Dark Lord spoke. Andromeda said yes. I nodded. The Dark Lord stood up and walked over to me. "Follow me Draco." He said. I got up and followed him. Here we go the initiation I thought. I was terribly wrong. He closed the door and put a sound proof charm on the door. We were in father's study. He looked me straight in the eyes. "Draco, if you as so harm or break my daughters heart I will personally kill you." He said gleefully. I gulped and nodded. Then to my surprise there was more. A demonstration. He pulled his wand out. "Sectumsempra!" I was hit full force. I was on the floor bleeding by then. I was whimpering too. Oh well.

He ended the curse and healed me only to crucio me. He stood perfectly happy as he raised his wand again. "Crucio!" I screamed in pain. Of course no one can hear me so no one can help me. He released the curse and walked out. Everyone thought it was the initiation. Of course I still have to go through that. "Did he get through the initiation?" I could hear my mother and father ask in unison. I heard the Dark Lord next. "I haven't initiated him yet. I guess everyone had confused looks. I had strength enough so I staggered into the dining room. Everyone looked at me expecting. I stood up. "We just had a talk. I'm not initiated yet." I confirmed. Everyone nodded slightly.

Then Andromeda spoke up. "Daddy! What. Did. You. Do?!" she screamed. The Dark Lord looked taken aback. "My dear Andromeda we merely had a man to man conversation." He stated. "No you didn't! Look at him he looks like he's been crucioed!" She pointed at me. "And he is cut and bleeding!" she pointed again at my cuts. I just stood straight watching. My mother than got up. She dragged me into the kitchen. I can hear Andromeda still yelling at her father, the Dark Lord.

"Draco did he really do that to you?" my mother asked. I didn't say anything. I looked at the ground. "Draco answer me sweetheart." She cooed. I still didn't answer me and I kept staring at the floor. She walked over to me and lifted my head. She started to clean my cuts and heal them. "Tell me." She said in her nice motherly whisper. I just nodded yes. She sighed and finished cleaning my cuts. We walked back in as my father was standing. "Take him the Dark Lord said. My father took me back in his study. I was waiting for him to let hell out. He didn't which surprised me. He showed me a small cauldron. "Drink." He said simply in his cold voice. I nodded and walked over to the 4 inch tall 3 inch wide cauldron. I took the goblet he handed me. I gave him a questioning look. "It will not kill you but it will do things. I am here to make sure you finish it." I stared at him scared and I gulped. I dunked the small goblet into the cauldron.

I drank one sip before I collapsed convulsing on the floor. He kept giving it to me. My mind was flashing around wildly with good and bad memories. Some weren't even real. They were illusions. I could feel sharp pain everywhere in my body. It felt like the Cruciatous curse only times 10. It felt worse than death. I was going to cry but I knew that my father would slap the heck out of me when I was done, so I held it in. I kept yelling kill me the whole time because frankly death was better and I mean literally. Death would be a stroll with Andromeda than this. My father gave me the last goblet. I rejected it of course. He kept shoving it into my face. "Drink it boy! It's the last goblet full!" he bellowed at me. I continued to reject it. I was in so much pain, I couldn't take any more of it. My father surprised me by shoving it down my throat and covered my mouth and nostrils, so I was forced to swallow. Once I swallowed the last of it he sighed and released me. I was in so much pain.

When I gained a little strength I spoke. "Water." He handed me some water and I drank it. I had rested for 30 minutes and was strong enough to get up and walk. We walked back to the dining room. I was immediately tackled by Andromeda. "Draco! You survived it!" She shrieked. "It was a nasty sight though." My father said while sitting down. "I have never seen you in so much pain son." He stated. I just looked at him. I nodded. Andromeda let go of me. The Dark Lord himself then took me into the living room. "Give me your left arm." He said clearly bored. I gave him my left arm. He put the tip of his wand to my left arm. It stung badly but not so I would cry out in pain. On a scale of 1-10, it would be 4.

We walked back and all the Death Eaters cheered. My mother hugged me. My father nodded a congrats and I nodded back. We all raised our goblets and cheered. But then something unexpected happened.

Our fireplace erupted in green flames and there stood a small figure. It was Daniella. She just stared and ran to me. I picked her up and walked to father's study. Mother and Father followed. We closed the door and put a sound proof charm on it.

"What are you doing here you insufferable fool?!" Our father yelled. My mother slapped him while I glared at him. "What are you doing here baby sis?" I asked. She looked scared. "What happened? What's the matter?" my mother asked she looked at mother and I. We looked back at her.


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

Chapter 9: Revenge

Daniella's P.O.V.

I looked at all of them. I wanted to tell them, but then I was threatened if I did. I told them anyways. I looked at Draco. "Big bro can I talk to you alone?" He looked at father and mummy. "Sure." He said. My mother looked terribly worried. My father looked like he could be doing something better.

We walked out pass the dining room. I could feel every body's eyes on me. We went upstairs to my room. Draco shut the door and put a soundproof charm on it. "What's wrong baby sis?" He looked as worried as my mother. I was shaking and terribly afraid.

"Draco. H-he c-c-came t-towards m-me." "Calm down its ok. You're safe with me. Who came?" I calmed down and looked at him. "The Potter boy. Him and his friends. I was sleeping and they came. They locked themselves in my room with me. They put a soundproof charm on the door and windows and walls. Everywhere! I was scared. He looked like he was going to kill me. They cast one of the unforgivable curses on me!" By then I was crying in Draco's arms. That was enough for him.

Draco's P.O.V.

I stormed downstairs with Dani in my hands. I gave her to Andromeda. I was gonna explode. I was gonna kill Harry Potter, so too bad for Voldemort. Mother stood up. "Draco. You look like you're going to explode. What did she say?" Dani was crying and I can see the concern in her eyes. She walked over to me. I stated loud and clear, "I'm. Going. To. Kill. Potter!" I gritted my teeth. "What happened?" My mother asked. I calmed down. Everyone's eyes on me and my mother. Even the Dark Lord was watching. I calmly said, "Potter used an unforgivable curse on her." My mother fainted. My father rushed to her side. So now my father and I were both mad. "Potter's going to pay for what he did!" my father bellowed. This was a rare time when we actually agreed on something. We apparated before the Dark Lord can stop us.

I was furious. It was breakfast time by then. So I charged to the Great Hall my father by my side. Students were shocked my father was here. I reached the door and stopped. I could hear Potter from here talking about what happened. "Alright I'll get him first. You can finish him. "My father nodded. He stood there and I charged. "TAKE YOUR WAND OUT SCAR HEAD!" I bellowed. Everybody's eyes on me and him; even the teachers, including godfather in which father walked over to. They were talking furiously. Potter didn't take his wand out instead he stood up. "I have no idea what you are implying?" He said. I stood up in his face and yelled, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! YOU PERFECTLY KNOW WHAT I'M IMPLYING!" I spat with venom on each word.

He looked totally calm until I punched him hard square in the nose. "Alright if you won't take your wand out we'll do this physically." I sneered. This seemed to knock him into his senses. He recoiled and tried to punch me. I ducked and grabbed him by his hair. I kicked him and then did something bloody and cruel. I repeatedly banged his face on the Hufflepuff table. He soon elbowed me in the ribs. Then he kicked me hard in the balls, and I mean hard. His nose had a rapid stream of blood flowing. I grabbed a knife and chucked it at him. It hit him in the thigh. I grabbed a sharper knife if that's possible and sliced the crap out of him. He was on the floor with blood flowing out of him everywhere.

After all the beating and kicking his butt I simply said so that everyone can hear, "Crucio my ass. Welcome to hell." and I left. I can hear as I left my dad and godfather laughing along with some Slytherins.


	10. Chapter 10: Back Home

Chapter 10: Back Home

Draco's P.O.V.

I came back to Malfoy Manor. I went straight to the dining room. Apparently my dad beat me there. He was telling everybody what happened. He clearly looked please then he told me to say the last two lines I said to Potter. I looked at all of them and smirked. "I said, Crucio my ass. Welcome to hell" Everyone burst out, laughing their butts off. Even I laughed and the Dark Lord along with father. It was quite scary to see the Dark Lord laugh about something that doesn't have to do with killing.

So everyone settled down. We still hadn't finished the meeting. The Dark Lord took his chair and we finished the meeting. My sister was put to bed before during the time I was beating Potter up. I had one task and one task only. I was to kill Professor Dumbledore. Andromeda of course refused. She liked Dumbledore even if she was in Slytherin and even if it meant going against her father's wishes. "No daddy! He can't kill Professor Dumbledore!" She screeched. "Think I'm incapable?" I asked with the famous Malfoy smirk plastered on my face.

It was time for classes to start and Daniella and I were still at Malfoy Manor. We still didn't leave to go to school after the meeting. We were going to be late. I yelled because my sister takes forever. "Dani come downstairs or I will drag you down here!" I yelled. "Hold up you idiot!" She yelled downstairs. Does it really take every girl this long to put little make up on. I hope not or else I'm not getting married.

It was time to leave. She still wasn't down. I walked upstairs and into her room. There she was applying damn make up. Ugh. I picked her up. Of course she starts banging on my back. I just apparated back into Hogwarts; specifically Potions class. It was our first class anyways.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy. You're a minute late." Said godfather in his boring voice. "Sorry godfather. Someone was applying makeup on forever." I glared at Dani my baby sis. All she said was, "Beauty has a price Draco." She sat down and I sat next to her. Bloody hell. Really? Beauty has a price Draco? Please.

We sat in class for the remainder of the period. Surprisingly nobody did anything disruptive or fun. Everybody makes a scene of something whether it's stupid or not. Oh well. Time for Transfigurations. Great. The worst class there is beside charms, divinations, care of magical creatures. Okay never mind. All the classes are the worst. I hate these classes. Teaches you absolutely nothing. Ugh.

Daniella's P.O.V.

I could tell Draco was in deep thought. "Draco can we skip Transfigurations?" I asked simply. I was tired and needed sleep or else all hell will break loose. He looked at me shocked, confused, and then he smirked. He got what I meant. He knew me so well, except the exception of being my brother if that makes sense.

We started to make our way to the Black lake. We sat down on a nearby log. We could see Care of Magical Creatures class going on in the distance. They're probably wondering why we aren't in class. Oh well. I started to talk to Draco as I was falling asleep in his lap. "What did you do to Harry? Full details. Beginning to end." I stated. He took a sigh and started. "Well after you came…" He started. I fell asleep before he barely began. I was having a nightmare. Of course always me. Nobody else. Just poor first year Daniella getting all the nightmares. I hated nightmares. Even though they aren't true, they still scare the wits out of me.

*_Beginning of Dream*_

_It was a room with fire. I was in a ring so I couldn't leave. I was scared nonetheless. I looked around and all I saw was fire. Then another ring of fire appeared and there was a platinum blonde haired boy. It was Draco. He was lying on the floor though so I didn't know what he was doing. "Draco!" I heard myself yell. "Draco! This is not time for sleep! We are in a burning room!" I yelled at him. Wow. Even I'm sarcastic in my dreams. Scary. He didn't move. So naturally I had to find a way to get to him. I jumped from my ring of fire to Draco's. I shook him. I looked if he was breathing. No. I checked his pulse. Nothing. I started to panic. My big brother was dead. That is thing I am most truly scared of. Even my boggart would be a dead Draco._

_*End of Dream*_

I sat up screaming my bloody head off. I looked around and saw Draco alive. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as hard as I can. We were still at the lake. "Draco. I fell asleep and I had a nightmare. You were dead. It scared me so much. He looked at me. He put me in his lap and hugged me. I soon calmed down. We went back to the castle; well Draco did, he carried me. We entered the Slytherin Common Room. Nobody was there good. Draco walked up with me to my room. He said, "Get a pair of pajama's." I looked at him confused but did what he said. Then he picked me up without my consent and he carried me to his dorm.

We entered his dorm. I liked his dorm and hated it. I liked it because it always smelled like mints, which Draco always smells like mints. So that's why I like it. It smells minty like Draco. I hate it because it's always untidy. That is one of my pet peeves. Messy places. He took his shirt off. He was fit. If I was his grade and _not _his sister. I would date him. He is very handsome for a Malfoy. He then took off his pants. Typical. It's some weird boy thing to walk around in boxers. I will never understand that. Oh well. I went in his bathroom and changed. I got into his bed while he came in after. I had a feeling he wasn't gonna let me sleep by myself after that nightmare I just had moments ago.


	11. Chapter 11: First Prank of The Year

Chapter 11: First Prank of the Year

Daniella's P.O.V.

I woke up in Draco's bed. There he was sleeping right next to me. He was cute. In a sister way; don't get me wrong. Gross, I would never think he's cute in _that _way. I got out of bed and left him. It was almost the middle of the year and there I was and I haven't even pranked yet. That is so unlike me. So I went to my dorm and got dressed in my Slytherin robes. I sat in the common room waiting for Draco or breakfast to come first. I woke up early today. As I sat in the common room alone I was thinking of a prank. Then it hit me. I ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. I was the only Slytherin he had a liking for.

I got to the stone eagle which secretly was the entrance to his office. I said the password. "Lemon Drop." It moved and I walked up the spiral staircase it hid. I knocked on his door. "Come in." I walked in and looked at the old Professor. I told him of my plan and prank. Surprisingly he chuckled and agreed. He said he would tell the other Professor's the prank plan why I worked on finding the Golden Trio. As much as I didn't like them they were going to be a huge help in my planning for the prank.

I spotted them in the Great Hall for breakfast. Thankfully there was barely anyone there and thank god Draco wasn't there yet either. I walked over to them. "What do you want Malfoy?' Potter asked in disgust. "I have a proposal." I simply stated. "What kind of proposal?" spat Weasel. "A prank plan on my older big bro." I said. "You want to prank brother? Not only that but you want us to help. Wouldn't it be obvious?" Mud-Granger asked. "Not if all of the school was involved." They looked at me clearly confused.

I explained the plan to them. They called a Hufflepuff leader and Looney Lovegood over. I explained to them the prank plan. So we all agreed. It would happen on Monday when the prank was to start. As for the plan we had tonight to tell all the houses and then we had Saturday and Sunday to keep planning. So I walked over to the Slytherin table acting like nothing happened.

Time flew in classes surprisingly. So it was time to go to our commons rooms. We had just eaten dinner. I was with Draco. "I'm going to see my friends." I told him. He grabbed my wrist. "Remember what mum said? You have to stay with me so you won't get in trouble." He said softly. He only talks to me softly. "I will be fine I promise. It's just my friends. Oh and here." I handed him a pumpkin juice bottle that was secretly filled with a instant sleeping draft. He took it. "What's this for?" he asked. "It's for you. Drink." I said. He looked at me suspiciously and then took a swig.

He collapsed asleep. That was the Golden Trio's cue to help me along with the Hufflepuff leader I talked to earlier with. We picked him up and traveled to the Hufflepuff common room. We put him on a canary yellow sofa. I nodded to all of them. We went our separate rooms to tell everyone the prank plan.

_**In the Gryffindor Common Room:**_

_Harry and the other two walked back and entered their common room."Alright everybody settle down!" Harry yelled. All of the Gryffindors huddled into the common room. Hermione started, "Alright. When Malfoy wakes up he will be in Hufflepuff robes. He won't look like himself…"_

_**In the Ravenclaw Common Room:**_

_Luna had gathered all the Ravenclaws in the common room. "…when he wakes up. Act like you are his friend or you don't know him. He will most likely be the frustrated one going around Slytherins. He won't remember anything from…"_

_**In the Hufflepuff Common Room (with Draco unconscious asleep):**_

_The Hufflepuff in charged explained, "…last night at dinner. His appearance is going to be different. We are going to remove his Slytherin robes and put Hufflepuff robes on him. His hair will be brown with blonde highlights. His eyes will be blue not grey. We will give his sister his real robes. _ _Also we will have to keep feeding him this pumpkin juice with an instant sleeping draft. It goes a long way so give him small sips. We keep feeding him until Sunday evening."_

_**In the Slytherin Common Room:**_

_I was speaking to all the Slytherins. "Alright act as if we despise his guts; as some of us already do. Call him mudblood. I will act as if I don't know him. We will make him feel confused. He will be a 'Hufflepuff'." _I almost choked on this. _"He will have brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. His name is the same." _I stated summing everything up. Everybody left chatting excitedly and wildly about the oncoming Monday. Tomorrow and Sunday we are going to discuss things with the Professors and I will talk to the Golden Trio on Sunday and then we will get ready for Monday when everything changes for Draco.

_*Sunday Evening*_

Everybody had gathered in the Great Hall to go over the plan one more time for tomorrow mornings events. I was standing with the Hufflepuff, the Golden Trio, and Loony Lovegood up front with Professor Dumbledore. One Hufflepuff was to sit with Draco in case he began to stir so they could give him some of the potioned juice. We would fill the unlucky Hufflepuff in. "Good evening students!" boomed Professor Dumbledore's voice. Everybody silenced as he spoke. "Okay as we all know we are all in this prank together. Everybody knows their roles. This will be great. This prank will go on until a month before school ends when we will drug him with a sleeping draft and put him back into Slytherin and you all can go back and stop pretending to be friends with him."

I smiled as everyone nodded. McGonagall gave me a schedule for him as a Hufflepuff. I gave it to the Hufflepuff leader. We were all dismissed with exciting chatter. Even Slytherins were talking to Gryffindors in a civilized manner about what might happen tomorrow.

_*Monday Morning*_

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to be blinded by sunlight coming in through a window. My eyes soon enough adjusted. When that happened, I looked around. I was in an ugly canary yellow room. A banner hung over the window where the sunlight came in. It said Hufflepuff. I looked at my robes. Yellow Hufflepuffs. I started to panic. I'm in Slytherin, NOT Hufflepuff. I quickly stood. A Brown haired boy came downstairs. "Hey Draco. Did you sleep in the common room again?" he asked. I hated this kid. I pick on him all the time. Why is he being nice to me? "What are you cheerful about?" I asked. I was so confused but I wasn't the only one confused. He looked at me as if I was the stupidest person ever.

"Draco are you alright? Come on up to our dorm." He said concerned. I looked at him like 'what the hell!'. _Our dorm_. I don't share a dorm with him. I'm not even in Hufflepuff! I reluctantly followed confused as ever. I am seriously scared and that's a huge thing for me. I'm never scared of a _Hufflepuff_. We walked upstairs into the room third down to the left. It looked just like the Slytherins only more poor and different colors.

I took a shower and when I came out my trunk and stuff were here except they were the color of the canary yellow. I was pretty sure I was a Slytherin until now. I got dressed in the sickening robes. I went back into the bathroom to do my hair when I noticed something. My grey eyes weren't grey. They were blue! My hair! Oh god no! My hair! My beautiful awesome hair! It's brown with blonde highlights! What happened to my grey eyes and platinum blonde hair? I felt like crying. Hair is everything to us Malfoys.

The weird friendly Hufflepuff came in. I think his name is Travis. "Travis. What happened to my hair and eye color?!" I half spat, half yelled. "What do you mean Draco? Your hairs always been that color since I met you in first year." He said confused. I winced. I said whatever clearly now frightened forever. Travis and I walked down to the Great Hall. I was sad and glum. Travis was talking nonstop about what happened to some Slytherins in potions class. I wasn't listening. Instead I was facing the ground, depressed. I walked into a small little girl.

"Watch where you're going mudblood!" yelled a small Slytherin. It was Daniella. "Daniella! It's you! Why am I in Hufflepuff robes? What is going on?" I bombarded her with questions. "Shut your trap you filthy shit. I'm more superior than you. You're a disgrace to mum and dad Draco." She sneered. I looked at her confused and now awfully sadder. I was clearly dying inside.

I moved out of her way not facing her. How can she call her own brother a mudblood? Am I really in Hufflepuff? Did I disgrace the Malfoy name? Am I an outcast like everyone I put down? Travis and I walked in the Great Hall. All my friends from the Slytherin table glared at me as if I really am in Hufflepuff. I saw my best mate, Blaise Zambini, flick me off and smirk. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Some Hufflepuff members greeted me. Some acted as if they didn't know me. "Are you alright Draco, mate?" Travis asked worried. "I'm fine. Just thinking hard." I answered. I wasn't hungry.

I was about to leave the Great Hall to go to my new classes (Travis gave me my schedule because he said that he carries an extra of mine if I forgot what class I took. It freaked me out), when The Golden Trio walked over to me as if I was there best mates. "Hey Draco. How are you?" Mudblood asked me. "Shut up mudblood." I spat. She looked hurt. She looked as if Ron or Harry said that to her, meaning she almost broke out crying. "Mate what has gotten into you?" Weasel asked me. "None of your damn business!" I yelled and stomped away from them making them look hurt and confused.

If they were confused, try being in my situation. Then you would die inside. I walked to Charms. That was supposedly my first class. I entered the classroom early. I strode to Professor Flitwick's desk. "Sir. Where do I sit again?" I asked. I said again so I wouldn't be a complete fool. He sighed as if I could never get where my seat is. "For the last time Draco, you sit in the second row, on the left." He stated annoyed. I sat down and waited for everyone else. To my surprise my girlfriend walked in. She sat down in front of me.

"Andromeda. Why am I in Hufflepuff? I thought I was in Slytherin." I asked. She whipped around looking mad and annoyed. "Malfoy why are you talking to me you stupid mudblood?" She spat. Hurt flashed across her face but she quickly gained back posture. I looked at her closely. "What do you mean? You're my girlfriend." I asked. "I'm not your girlfriend Malfoy. I wouldn't date someone with the likes of you. Stop talking to me." She sneered. Hurt clearly showed on her face and she looked ready to burst out in tears. She suddenly ran out the room.

Daniella's P.O.V.

I walked into my Potions class. It was odd not having Draco there. In the beginning of class Andromeda walked in crying. "Professor. Can I talk to Daniella for a minute?" she asked Godfather. He nodded at me to go. We both walked out into the hall. She whipped around fairly quick. She was crying hysterically by now. "What's wrong Andy?" I asked. "Draco!" She blurted. "What about him?" I asked starting to get concerned. She told me their discussion in the beginning of Charms class. My heart sank. Andy was going to die if I didn't end this prank. I couldn't blame her though. Pretending to hate the love of my life would kill me to. To tell you the truth when I talked to him outside the Great Hall I was dying as the nasty words slipped off my tongue. I knew what I had to do. The only thing is, how?

*_One month later_*

I was still debating whether I should end the prank or not. I think I came to my conclusion last night after seeing Andy both emotionally and mentally breaking down. I'm going to end the prank early. I walked to Dumbledore's office because I had an hour before breakfast started. I hope he was awake. I said the password and climbed the stairs. I knocked on his old door and waited for his reply or any reply.

"Come in." He said. I walked in. "Professor. I want to end the prank because seeing a lot of people are hating this idea now and are starting to go back to old ways. Blaise is practically begging for me to end the prank so he doesn't lose his best mate forever. Potter, Weasel and mudblood are getting very annoyed with him. It's only a matter of time before they lash out on him like old times. All the Slytherins want him back. The Hufflepuffs are starting to hate this prank too. Worse of all is Andy. She is slowly like dying inside out!" I told him. He looked at me. "I will call Travis to drug him again and we will change him back." That was all he said. I left very happy. I was getting my big brother back.

*_Evening_*

Draco was drugged and put back into the Slytherin house. When he woke up in the morning he would be back out of everything. Back to the same everything too. Everyone heard of the plan but we still had a recall check on it in the Great Hall. Blaise stayed with him this time since Draco was going back to sleeping. I could tell the past month that Draco was getting used to everything.

It was time to go back to bed. Everyone headed from the Great Hall to their dorms. I did the same. I reached my dorm and stripped my clothes off. I got into my Pj's and snuggled into my bed awaiting tomorrow's events.


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams, Reality, and

Chapter 12: Dreams, Reality, and Going Back to Normal

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up back in the Slytherin Common Room. Again, I was confused. Damn. What keeps happening to me? To my luck Daniella came downstairs from the girl's dorm. But I remembered her saying that I was a disgrace to the family. I cautiously approached her after standing up. "Dani. Why am I in the Slytherin Common Room?" I had grown accustomed to being a Hufflepuff. "Why else dumbo?" Sarcasm and happiness on the words. I smiled. I had my little sis back. "Dani!" I yelled. "Draco!" she said sarcastically. I hugged her. She screamed. "Help! My bones are being crushed by a git!" I laughed. Wow, something I rarely do. She was now confused.

"What did you mean by 'why am I in the Slytherin Common Room'?" She asked. "What do you mean? I was in Hufflepuff." I stated. "What do you mean you were in Hufflepuff? You've been in Slytherin the whole time here. Why are being so stupid big bro?" She asked. I was still confused but I eventually shrugged it off. "Wasn't I a Hufflepuff for at least a month?" I asked. "No. You fell asleep in here and I left you last night." She said. I must have dreamed everything. That's odd. Oh well, I guess. I'm going to change going upstairs to see if I was sharing my dorm back with Blaise. I opened the door and there Zambini was asleep.

"Blaise!" I yelled. Bad idea. He fell off the bed. "What the hell Draco!" he spat clearly shaking with anger. "Calm down. It's time to get up." I said. "Well you're happy" he asked more than stating the obvious. "I know. It's nothing." I said. He accepted my answer and went into the bathroom. I took off my dirty clothes. I was naked, yes, and a bad thing as my little sis walked in.

Daniella's P.O.V.

I went to see what was taking Draco so long. I was hungry and wanted food, _now_. So I walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm. I open the door to see him whip around naked. It's one thing if he's in his boxers. It's another thing if he's naked. "Holy shit Draco!" I yell smacking my hands over my eyes. "What the hell Dani!" He yells but he didn't yell angrily. It was more of shock and scaredness and confusion. "I'm sorry. I was hungry and you were taking forever so I came up here to hurry your ass up. I didn't expect to actually see your ass though or the front area!" I explained and yelled scared and scarred for life. Trust me. Seeing your brothers front area _will _scar you for life mentally and possibly emotionally. I still had my hands over my eyes though not wanting to see anything else.

"Alright. You can open your eyes now. And sorry for taking so long." He said. I uncovered my eyes to see him in some boxers. Oh well better than being butt naked. Thank gosh Blaise didn't see that. He was taking a shower and the water muffled everything. I was sitting on Draco's bed when something again happened. And it wasn't to my liking of course. Blaise walks out butt naked from his shower. I yell. "Holy shit Blaise! Why does this keep happening!" I shielded my eyes for the second time. Scarred for life again. Great.

He yelled the same thing as Draco. "What the hell Dani!" Draco, of course, made sure I didn't see anything, smacked his hand on top of my hands for extra protection of the horrid sight. Blaise I could hear put on all his clothes before Draco took his hands of my eyes. Draco was still in boxers.

"Loving the naked show?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Hey! I didn't plan on seeing _both _of your front areas. I'm scarred for life!" I screeched while still being disturbed. "I'm mean Draco you didn't shock me as much because you're my brother but seriously Blaise!" "What did you mean 'why does this keep happening to you' or whatever?" Blaise asked. "Oh because when you were in the shower and I walked in on Draco changing. He was butt naked. Ugh." I answered. "Oh." Was all he said. Then he dashed out of the room. I looked at Draco confused. Draco just shrugged. I sighed it off. I was still waiting for Draco to get ready. "Get dressed Draco! Quit staring at me creep." I said. He snapped out of whatever he was thinking about.

He got dressed and picked up his bag. I picked up my bag but didn't get up. He looked at me confused. All I did was hold out my hands. He seemed to understand. He crouched down as I got on. I got a piggy back ride to the Great Hall. He set me down at the table. We didn't sit with Blaise because of the awkward moment back in the dorm.

Draco started piling food on his plate. I didn't. I mean you understand right. If you just saw your brother and his best mate naked than you wouldn't want to eat either. Draco looked at me. I smiled at him. He looked confused. He asked, "Why aren't you eating? You said you were hungry." I told him, "I _was _hungry until I saw a sickening sight." "Was it because Blaise and I were naked?" he asked. That was the reason but I didn't tell him that. Then something truly awful walked into the Great Hall. "Then why aren't you eating?" He asked concerned. I pointed at a pug- I mean Pansy. "That's why. The pug is coming." He chuckled. "That's no reason not to eat. So eat." He said. If I didn't I knew he would force food down my throat. I know. Great brother who cares for your health. Yeah yeah, whatever. I still didn't eat. "Daniella eat." He said stressfully. I refused. It's fun making him mad. Instead I acted like a two year old. "But Dwake. I don't want to eat. The ugly puggy is cuming. It' makes me sicks." I said. He just looked at me like I was a weirdo. But he got my memo and played along.

"But baby sis you got to eat. It's okay. She won't get near you. I won't let it happen." He said in the most fake sincere, soft way. People at the Slytherin table just looked at us like we're idiots. I didn't care. I talk like I'm two all the time to Draco. It's fun. It also brings his awesome softer big bro side out. "Dwake. Can we go?" I asked him, again like I'm two. "Sure. Hold on though baby girl." He said using my nickname. I have one nickname that he gave me. It's Baby girl. Baby sis isn't one because it's a common name older siblings use. Dani isn't a nickname because it is practically my name.

We got up and left. Actually more like Draco got up, with me on his back. We got to the Great Hall doors when Filch came running in. "Professor Dumbledore! Professors!" He yelled running towards them. "There is an enormous Sphinx in the castle heading towards the Great Hall. When Filch finished running I climbed off Draco's back. By then everyone had deciphered his words and started to panic. I screamed so hard until I broke down crying. "Daniella! It's okay." Draco was holding me by now. I had the worst nightmare about a Sphinx. He was saying comfortable words considering we were running towards the teachers and everybody else was screaming, which quite frankly didn't help.

We were right behind godfather at the teachers table in the front of the Great Hall when the Sphinx came crashing in. I screamed again. "Daniella. Listen it's gonna be okay." Draco was the only one that knew about my nightmare about the Sphinx. The Sphinx was getting closer. Some of the students dodged and ran out of the Great Hall. The teachers were throwing curses which didn't do anything. It just roared with anger. I was scared out of my wits. Draco could see it. He was holding so tightly to me until something picked me up. I guessed it was a teacher. I was wrong.

The Sphinx grabbed me and headed out. I screamed and cried to the top of my lungs. The teachers were frantic. As for Draco, I think he had like a heart attack or something.

Draco's P.O.V.

Dani screamed as the Sphinx tore her away from me. The teachers were going berserk trying to save my helpless scared sister. Godfather was trying the hardest along with Dumbledore. I was having a complete mental breakdown. I yelled. "NO! PUT HER DOWN!" I was running towards the creature. The professors yelled at me to stop. Especially Godfather. I wasn't going to stop though until she was safe. The thing was tall to. If it wasn't a sphinx then it would be a muggle dinosaur, whatever that was. T-Rex I guess. I don't know. Anyways. Back to the important thing. Saving my sister.

"Accio Firebolt!" I yelled waving my wand. It flew towards the monster and hit it in the eye and then came zooming towards me. I grabbed it and mounted it. I flew up to see, the Golden trio helping my sister? What the hell? When did they care about my sister? Oh well. Now is not the time to think of that. I dodged the tail and shot a curse at its other eye. It screeched but didn't drop my baby girl. I flew closer as the Trio was getting its attention. "Suffocatus!" I yelled. It started choking and its whole body was shaking trying to breathe. It dropped Dani. I zoomed down and caught her just in time. I held onto her. She was practically trying to crush every bone in my body. She was also crying hysterically. I flew away and turned around to see the Sphinx drop dead from the lack of oxygen because of my suffocating spell. It was dark magic but I think this was the time to use it considering this creature was conjured with dark magic.

I landed on the ground and saw all the students were gone except for the Golden Trio, Dani, and me. Also all the Professors were still here. Godfather came running towards me. "Are you mad Draco?! It could've killed you!" "It could've killed Dani too! What was I suppose to do?! Let her die at the hand of her worst fear!" I shrieked. The other professors just watched us. So did the Golden Trio. Dumbledore butted in. "Severus he did a very heroic thing. He should be awarded not punished. You too Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger." The old man said. I was crying by now, which I never do in front of the Golden Trio much less anybody, but they got the feeling and pain of what I was going through. I clutched on harder to Dani. She did the same. She was still crying. We cried together. I sat down with her in my lap. Godfather left still mad at what I did. The golden Trio was awarded and they went back to the stupid Gryffindor Common Room.

Dumbledore came back and sat right next to me and Dani. I had stopped crying by then and was saying comfortable, soothing words to Dani. "It's alright baby girl. Nothing's going to hurt you. I won't let _anything_ hurt you." I said softly while rubbing her back gently. "Draco. You did a very risky thing to save your sister." Dumbledore said. "Therefore. You will be awarded more points than the Golden Trio. I gave them 1,000 points each. I'm giving you a lot of points that would put you in the Hogwarts History books. Draco Malfoy, I award you 4,500 points to Slytherin. And to you Daniella. 50 points for conquering your worst fear." 4,500 points! That man is crazy. The highest amount of points someone got in recorded record is 150. I got way more than 150 points.

Wow. Mum and Dad would be pleased to hear about this. "Dani. Did you hear that! You got 50 Points for conquering your fear!" I exclaimed overjoyed. She smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks for saving me Dwake." She said. I chuckled. I just love it when she speaks like that. It always feels like it hits my heart softly when she speaks that way. I hugged her but I didn't let her leave my lap. Just then the Golden Trio came back. They were angry about Dumbledore being so 'daft' about awarding me with so much points. We were so going to win the house cup now. "You gave him 4,500 points!" He yelled at Dumbledore. It was all of our last year and he wanted to win the house cup one last time. Dumbledore was still sitting next to us looking unfazed by the events.

I smirked and so did Dani. What I didn't realize was Scar head's wand in his hand. He pointed it at Dani. I took my wand out and stood up placing Dani behind me. "Hurt her, your not ending up in the hospital wing. You're going to end up in St. Mungo's." I spat. Professor McGonagall was yelling some gibberish for us to stop. Dumbledore just sat not doing anything. I guess he was wondering if he really was going to hurt us considering Potter wouldn't do anything bad in front of him. I used that to my advantage. "What's the matter Potter? Can't do anything because your favorite man is here? The man you trust?" That got him. "Shut it ferret!" He yelled. I got mad. Then something stopped both of us. "Stop right now!" I turned around to see Daniella mad that we were fighting. I guess she didn't want me hurt.

Everyone was shocked. I turned to Potter. He all of a sudden shot a spell at the now exposed Dani. "Xiro Neno!" he yelled. He then shot out of the Great Hall with the other two. "Dani!" I yelled. Some of the teachers left to find Potter and Weasel and Mudblood. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns, and Trelawney stayed. Snape walked in. We all looked at towards Dani. But we didn't see her. All I saw was a familiar looking two year old. OH MY GOD! The two year old was Dani. I remember how she looked when she was two! She looked exactly like she is now!

"Dwake. Why is people shtaring?" She asked me. "Um well they are in charge here. And their curious." I said in the voice I use when she uses that voice, only, when she was 11 though. "Why are theys curious. Where are we Dwake?" she asked. "We are at Hogwarts and you were turned into a two year old. Also they are curious because you are a two year old." I answered. Who is he?" She pointed to the old man. "That's is professor Dumbledore." "Professor Dumb old door?" She asked. "That weird name Dwake." She stated. I laughed. "Baby girl. It's Dumbledore. Not dumb old door." "Bumbledore?" She asked. I sighed. "Close enough." I picked her up. "Professor? Is there a way to change her back?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. There is not a counter curse but there is a potion. Professor Snape?" He asked godfather. "Well it will take time. 1 month to get the ingredients. 3 months to make it. 4 months to brew it." He said. I sighed hopelessly. Well we need her robes shrunken. "Can you shrink her robes and clothes?" They did and Dumbledore told me that she will sleep with Blaise and I and also that her other clothes will be shrunken.

I left the Great Hall for the Professors to repair. I had Dani in my hands. We had classes canceled for the day due to the morning events. So I was in the Common Room while Dani was running around bothering everybody. She was a handful. I got tired of hearing her yell and scream at people to play with her. It was quite amusing though. But it had to stop. I went over to her and picked her up. "Come on baby girl. You're bothering everybody. You need a nap." She glared at me as we walked upstairs to my dorm and she started to scream and get frustrated. "What's the matter?" I asked calmly. "I don't want to sheep. I want to pway!" She yelled. She started banging on my chest. "You need rest sweetheart." Wow. I have never been so nice in my life. Except to her. But still not _this_ nice. It was scaring me. Even when she really was two. I wasn't this nice. Wow. I'm creeped out. Except she's the only one who can do this to me. Ugh.

"Baby girl you need to sleep." "NO!" "Yes you do. You're tired I can tell." "PUT ME DOWNS I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A NAWP!" She was crying and screeching by the time I entered my room. I set her down on my bed. She was kicking and flailing around aggravated. "I WANT TO PWAY!" "Stop! You need to go to sleep now!" I yelled at her not meaning to. I was mad though. She shut up immediately and hugged me and fell asleep. "Told you, you were tired." I whispered to her while she slept. I got up. Tucked her inside my bed and went to the Common Room. To my luck the little pug was there.

"Hello Pug." I said slyly. She looked at me like 'wtf'. "Drakie-poo! Why did you call me that sweetums?" she asked fakely hurt in her high pitch annoying squeaky voice. "What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. "You called me a pug." She stated a little sad. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, Pug." I said. "You called me it again!" she hissed. "What are you talking about Pug?! No I didn't!" I yelled. She was getting annoyed with me. Perfect. "Quit calling me that Drakie-poo!" she said. She was gonna burst in tears knowing that I called her that and she loves me. I _don't _love her back. "Alright. Quit calling me Drakie-poo and I will stop calling you pug." I compromised. "But Drakie-poo! That's _my_ name for you!" she exclaimed. "Leave me alone Pug!" I spat/yelled. She burst out crying and ran out of the Common Room to her dorm. Her ugly friends following. I knew she didn't go to her room though quite yet. "I'm in love with Andromeda Riddle!" I smirked knowing I got her. I could hear her cry harder, if that's possible. I sat down in front of the fire.

An hour past so I went upstairs to check on Daniella. I walked into the room quietly. I found her struggling to put a shirt on. I walked over to her. She heard me of course. "Who's there?" she asked since her shirt was over her eyes. "It's just me. Draco. Your big bro." I said calmly and softly. "Oh. Dwaco, cans you helped me?" she asked. "Yes. Come here." I walked over to her and fixed her shirt. Her hair was a mess now. I picked her up and entered the bathroom. I got her brush out and brushed her hair. All she was doing was smiling so hard. It looked painful to smile like that. She was so happy.

"Dwaco. I'm hunger." She said. "Hungry?" I asked. "Yeah." "OK." I picked her up and brought her to the kitchen because it wasn't dinner time yet. A little elf came over. "What do you need sir?" it asked. I faced Daniella who I was still holding. "Go fish and App juice." She said. "Goldfish and apple juice." I told the elf. He nodded and apparated. He apparated back with the food. He handed it to me and I handed it to Daniella. Daniella and I left the kitchen.

*_2 hours later_*

Blaise had gotten over the 'my best mates sister walked in on me naked thing'. So we were both playing with Daniella. She was playing tea time and of course we were dragged into it. Ugh. As much as I love her. I hate playing tea time. It was torture. "DWACO PWAY TEA TIME WITH ME NOW! She screamed after I refused for the fifth time. Blaise shot out of the room because he knew what happened during 'tea time'. Unfortunately for me I couldn't leave her. So I sighed and started to play. I will play Barbies with her but _absolutely not _'tea time'. It was the most horrid thing ever.


	13. Chapter 13: Tea Time

Chapter 13: Tea Time

Draco's P.O.V.

Ugh. It was tea time. Then before it started I got an idea. "Daniella. I have to go do something real quick." She glared at me. I left and went to the girl's dorm. I'm going to hate myself for this later. I walked up to pug-face's room. I knocked. My plan was working so far. Puggy opened the door. "Pug- Pansy! Professor Snape owled me down to his office can you watch over Daniella. Please?!" I 'acted' desperate which she stupidly took. "Sure where is she?" she asked. "In my room. She wants you to play tea time." I said still acting. "You can tell her that Professor Snape called me down." She nodded and came out to close her door. "Thanks!" I said and kissed her on the cheek and bolted out the Common Room door. When I was out in the hall I practically ran to the nearest rubbish bin to throw up after kissing the pugs cheek.

Now I had to find Blaise and yell at him for leaving me. So I started walking down the halls looking for him. I smirked thinking about Puggy and Daniella. Dumb bitch. In 'tea time', if you mess up, there's no mercy. And worse she's not nice when you mess anything up in the first place. I imagined Puggy running towards me yelling "Help! Help" That little girl is a nightmare when you mess a small thing up in 'tea time'!"

I found Blaise in the Great Hall. "Blaise! Why did you leave me alone during 'tea time'!" I spat. "No offense mate but that girl is a menace when it comes to 'tea time'" He said. "I know but still! Are you crazy? Couldn't stay with me could you?!" I sneered. "I'm sorry. Where is she anyways?" he asked. "I tricked Pug-face into playing with her." He smirked. "How?" he asked. "It's called acting. I ran to her and acted desperate for her to watch over Dani and play with her while Professor Snape wanted to see me in his office." I said. "Damn. You're good. She bought it?" "Yep." I said popping the 'P'. "We better start heading towards the Common Room. I bet 'tea time' is over. It doesn't normally last long. She's probably wondering where I am." I said.

We both headed back to the Common Room. We got to the door. "Password?" the portrait asked. "Suffocatus." I said. I walked in with Blaise trailing behind. We walked up to the boy's dorms. We opened my door to see Puggy hanging upside down from a rope with muggle duck tape wrapped everywhere around her body. She was unconscious to. I looked for Dani. She was asleep in her Pj's in my bed as if nothing happened. "How do we wake Puggy up?" I asked Blaise. He thought for a moment then smirked. He went up to the upside down Pug and….slapped her across the face. She didn't wake up. I went up to her and slapped her. She woke up. I ripped off the duck tape from her mouth; she screamed. I shut her up by plunging my hand over her mouth. She couldn't wake up Dani after the looks of this.


	14. Chapter 14: Helping and Pulling a Prank

Chapter 14: Helping and Pulling a Prank on Puggy

Draco's P.O.V.

"Draco! Your sister tied me up and she's freaking two!" Pansy whispered furiously. "I know. Sorry Puggy." I whispered back. I cut the rope and she fell with a thud. Blaise started to work on the duck tape below at her feet until I stopped him. "Hey you want to embarrass Puggy?" I asked him. He smirked deviously. We walked out of the dorm for a minute. "I got the perfect idea. I'll tell her to take a shower. You go to her dorm and lock her door so no one goes in and no one comes out of it. Then run to the Great Hall. It's dinner and everyone will be there. When she walks out there will be no towels so she can't cover herself. I'll fake look at her body. Then smirk. Then I will grab her clothes off the bed and her wand and run out towards the Common Room. She will run after me. She'll ask me to give her, her clothes back. I refuse she walks up to her dorm to get clothes. It's locked because of you and she won't have a wand because I'll have it. She will walk downstairs to see me run out the Common Room door. She'll run after me. We run into the Great Hall with everybody in there and BAM! We have embarrassed her." I finished. He nodded and left to lock her door and run to the Great Hall.

I walked back into the dorm Daniella was awake. "Dani. Go get some dinner. I'll be right there. You know your way to the Great Hall right?" She nodded. She left still in her Pj's. Oh well. She will sit near Blaise. I unwrapped Pansy. "Hey why don't you go take a shower. Be quick though. Don't want to miss dinner. You can use our bathroom." She nodded and told me to turn around. I did. She took off her clothes and I heard her go into the bathroom. I quickly and quietly went in and took the towels. I shot back out. I burned the towels. She came out. "Draco do you have a towel?" She asked. She came out. I faked looked interested in her. She smiled. Ugh. Disgusting.

"Nope. I don't have a towel." I grabbed her stuff and ran towards the Common Room. Just as I planned, she followed. "Draco give me my clothes!" "Nope." I smirked. She was on the other end of the Common Room. I was near the exit door. I smiled and set her clothes on fire. "No! Draco what are you doing?! Now I have to go to my dorm and get some more clothes. She stomped upstairs to find her door locked. She didn't have her wand. I did. She ran downstairs. "Draco, give me my wand!" She yelled. "No!" I turned and ran for my life towards the Great Hall. She followed yelling at me the whole way.

I burst through the door and ran straight to Blaise and Dani. Everyone looked at me. Even the Professors. That is until Pansy ran in the Great Hall. Naked. The boys burst out in laughter. The girls were disgusted of her. The Professors were yelling at her like there was no tomorrow. "Parkinson! Where are your clothes?" asked Snape. I handed the wand to Blaise. He slipped it into Theodore Nott's Pocket without him noticing. He sat at the front. We were in the back so she would be confused on how he got it when we are a whole table away.

"Professors! Let me explain." They motioned for her to go on. "Draco told me to take a shower. He burned the towels and grabbed my wand and robes. I chased him into the Common Room. He burned my robes there. I ran to my dorm to get some more clothes and robes. Someone locked my door and I couldn't get in. So I went back downstairs and yelled at Draco to give me my wand back. He said no and ran here. I chased him. And it was the most stupidest thing I've ever done, chasing him." She was trying to cover up as much of her body as she can with her hands, clearly uncomfortable.

Professor Dumbledore faced me. "Draco. Give her, her wand back and see me in my office along with the other Professors." He said calmly. "Professor! I didn't do it. She can't just go blaming me. I don't have her wand!" I snapped. "Yes you do!" she blurted still trying to cover up. Professor flicked his wand and a black robe appeared on her. "So would you mind if we searched you the Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore. "Of course I would! Having you Professors touching me everywhere you can. Gross!" I sneered. "Come here." They patted me down and took everything out of my pockets. All that was in my pockets was _my _wand, a pocket watch, galleons, and an ink bottle.

"Ms. Parkinson. It seems that Draco does not have your wand or belongings." said Dumbledore. "What? Yes he does!" She shrieked. "He does not, actually. So therefore you cannot blame him. There is no proof. Mr. Malfoy please sit down and finish eating." I did what he told me. I smirked at Blaise and Dani was smiling. Everyone had stopped eating to watch what was happening. Even the Golden Trio seemed to approve. Pansy became ecstatic. It was bloody hilarious. "Then where is my wand!" she yelled. "Draco! Where did you put it?!" she asked me. Everyone looked at me along with the Professors. "Puggy. I don't have it, SO STOP FREAKING BLAMING ME!" I yelled the last part. She was getting on my nerves.

She walked over to me. I turned around to face her angrily. She slapped me. Everyone could hear it. SMACK! Blaise then got up. It became a slapping war between us three along with yelling. SMACK! SMACK! "I hate you bitch!" SMACK! "Shut up Puggy!" SMACK! People were laughing everywhere. Even the Professors became amused. "Go to hell! Both of you!" SMACK! SMACK! "Don't tell us where to go!" I yelled. SMACK! "I can tell you orders!" SMACK! I yelled, "You can give me orders when it starts snowing in hell!" SMACK! Blaise gave up. His cheek was burning and they were getting nowhere. Dani just watched and laughed every time I smacked Puggy across the face. "Go die in a hole!" she yelled. SMACK! "Die in a hole, my ass!" I screamed. SMACK! "Go die along with your family for all I care!" I pretended to cry. Stupid bitch fell for it. "Oh Draco! I'm sorry!" Everyone knew I was faking. I looked at her with 'fake' tears. I cupped her face and stopped 'fake' crying. SMACK! I slapped her hard. Harder than before. "Dumb bitch." I told her and I was smiling. She looked at me about to cry. She got up. "You know what?! Daniella. You're ugly, stupid and a bitch! No one will ever love you!" she yelled in Dani's face. Dani started crying. Everyone looked at me.

I was shaking with rage. The professors looked scared. Except for Dumbledore and Snape. The students looked scared too. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! EVER! DON'T EVER TELL HER THAT DAMN SHIT AGAIN!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. She looked petrified. Nobody has ever seen me this mad until today. Dani was still crying. I looked back at Pansy who was now smirking. I acted like a gentlemen but deep down I was wanted to rip her soul out. "Here Puggy. Let me be so kind and wipe that smirk off your face." I said kindly. She smirked more. "How will you do that sweetums?" she asked. "Like this." I began trembling in rage because Dani started crying louder. "CRUCIO!" I yelled. Everyone gasped. It was five minutes later of torturing the pug. She didn't have a wand to fight back with so yeah it took a very long five minutes.

Dani jumped on me still crying. I left Puggy to rot where she lay. She was still alive though, sadly. I was totally going to get expelled. I ran back to my dorm with her in my hands. Blaise trailed behind, shocked. We got to my dorm. I lay Daniella on my bed. I went to my wardrobe and pulled one of my black t-shirts out. I handed it to her. She walked in to the bathroom while I undressed and stayed in my boxers. She came out and jumped in my bed. She crawled under the covers and waited for me. I was still _very _angry. I took a huge breath and released it. I crawled in next to Dani. It didn't take long for both of us to fall asleep. Today was a _very _long day.


	15. Chapter 15: Restoring 11 Year Old Dani

Chapter 15: Restoring 11 Year Old Daniella

I woke up around 9 am. I had an hour before breakfast. I woke Daniella up at 9:30 so that she can get changed and go to breakfast with me. I helped her get dressed since she's still 2. We walked down to breakfast and waited for whatever events were to occur. I was halfway done with my meal when Godfather walked up. "Draco. We need you to bring Daniella to the dungeons. The potion is ready. If she takes it now, then she will remember everything." He drawled. "Yes sir." I said. I got up and picked up Dani. We followed Godfather to the dungeons.

We entered the potions classroom. There sitting in the front was Dumbledore and McGonagall. I sat Daniella down. She looked scared and confused and ready to cry. "Daniella. It's OK. All you have to do is drink this potion." I said handing her the potion. She refused. "Come on baby-girl. You have to drink it. It's fine OK. You'll be fine." I cooed. She started to cry. I set the potion down and picked her up and held her. "We need her to drink it Mr. Malfoy. Please get it over with." said McGonagall. I glared at her. I set Dani back on the chair and wiped her tears. I handed her the potion after she calmed down. "Here you go. All you have to do is drink it." I said gently.

She took the potion and drank it all. I sighed. She started to grow and everything. "Now Ms. Malfoy. Your stuff and items will be moved back to your dorm where the girl's dorms are." said Dumbledore. She nodded and looked at me. I was sad and happy. Sad because it was nice to have her at the age of 2. Happy because I got the 11 year old her back. She hugged me. "Now. Ms. Malfoy. Please go back to the Common Room with your brother." We both left and got to the Common Room. We sat down on one of the couches. Blaise stomped down from the dorm we shared. "Hey Dani's back!" he yelled excited. She answered back sarcastically. "Blaisey I'm back! Let's pway." I chuckled when she said it that way. Blaise smiled. He sat down across from us.

We started to have a conversation on how to get the Golden Trio back for turning Dani two in the first place when an owl appeared. I got up and went over to the bird. I gave it a treat and grabbed the note. It was a note from Dumbledore asking me to see him in his office. I told the two that I would be right back. They nodded and I strolled out of the Common Room.


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Expelled

Chapter 16: I'm Expelled

I knocked on the office door. I heard a soft "come in." I walked in. In there I saw Dumbledore, Narcissa (mother), Lucius (father), and Snape (godfather). "Ah, Draco. Come sit." said Dumbledore. I sat next to my mother in the chair he was pointing at. Mother and Father both looked furious and not pleased that they were here. So did Snape. Dumbledore looked calm but disappointed. Dumbledore started.

"Draco. You are very familiar with what happened yesterday evening." I gulped and nodded. Oh no. What I thought was coming true. I was going to be expelled. "I'm very disappointed with your actions. It seemed very unlike you. I know you were protecting your family and I understand that. I am sorry to come to this conclusion though." I gulped. I awaited his words. "I am going to have to expel you Draco Malfoy for the use of dark magic." He said. I could see he didn't want to do that. I knew I was going to be expelled but I still fought back.

"YOU CAN'T EXPELL ME! WHAT ABOUT DANI? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER?!" I bellowed. I was sad and going to break down any minute. Dani couldn't survive here without me. What if Potter picks on her? "WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER! WHAT IF POTTER PICKS ON HER! SHE CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ME! SHE'LL BE HELPLESS AND SCARED!" I was so mad right now, but scared for her. My mother and father dragged me out of the room for a minute.

"Draco. Calm down. We know you are very upset right now." Mother said. "Stop crying." Was all my father said. Mother and I glared at him. He just looked annoyed and ready to go. I could see a hint of scaredness for Daniella in his eyes though. I could tell both of them were just as worried for Daniella as I was. "Daniella will be alright. I know you are very worried for her. I understand. I know how it feels." Mother cooed. I was crying hysterically and I was angry. "NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE'S MY SISTER! I CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER!"

"And she is my daughter!" yelled my mother. She never raised her voice at me even if she was mad to the bone. I just ran. Where? The room of requirement. I got there and entered. When I was I the room it looked like a therapy place. Weird I know but that was the exact room I needed to calm down in. I sat on a chair and grabbed a stress ball and squeezed the daylights out of it. I didn't know what was happening outside the room. I heard the door open. I looked to see my mother walk in gently. How did she know where I was? It was only her though.

"Draco. I'm sorry." She said while sighing slowly. I ignored her. "Draco. Talk to me please." I still ignored her. I was sitting hunched over facing the floor. She sighed and just rubbed my back. I was completely devastated. Without Dani I would be a complete wreck. Who am I kidding? I'm a complete wreck right now. If I'm not with her than I feel that a huge part of me is being ripped out and thrown away. I was going to die without her. Not to mention the huge war that will come. I won't be there to keep her safe.

I got up with my mother. My head was still down in sorrow. We both walked back to Dumbledore's office. My father was in a furious discussion with him along with Snape. We walked in and the talking ceased. I sat down back in the chair with my head down in thought. "Mr. Malfoy. I will ask you to go now and gather your stuff and come back here so you can leave with your parents." said Dumbledore. I looked and glared at him. He looked devastated to be doing this.

I got up alone and sulked back to the Slytherin Common Room. I passed Blaise and Daniella. I didn't look at them because they were the two I was going to miss so dearly. I walked to my dorm and locked the door behind me. I got my trunk out and with a wave of my wand everything was flying around the room and being packed away. In less than thirty seconds everything was packed. I got my broom and climbed out the window with it. I didn't want anyone to see me leave. It would be too painful to bear. I levitated my trunk and flew to Dumbledore's office. When I got there Dumbledore was gone and so was Snape. I apparated away with them to Malfoy Manor.


	17. Chapter 17: Where is Draco?

Chapter 17: Where is Draco?

Daniella's P.O.V.

Blaise and I were waiting for Draco to come back from upstairs. 30 minutes passed so we figured he went to sleep and wanted to skip classes. So we let him because we would do that too sometimes. It was time for classes so Blaise and I went separate ways.

*_Dinner time_*

It was dinner time. Draco must have been really tired because he skipped dinner. I hope he was alright. Oh well. Some sister I am. I ate with Blaise, Vince, and Greg. Vince and Greg got bored with Puggy and they joined our group. It was time for dessert. I had chocolate cake and a donut. When it was time for bed we went to Vince and Greg's dorm. We had a small party and ate sweets and joked around. After that I think we all passed out asleep. I don't know because I passed out before them.

I woke up next morning on the couch in Vince and Greg's dorm. Blaise was on the Greg's bed and Vince and Greg were on Vince's bed. I got up and walked to my dorm. I got ready for breakfast. I was hoping on seeing Draco there. I walked down to the Great Hall. When I was piling food on my plate Blaise, Greg, and Vince sat down next to me. Blaise looked mad.

"What's wrong Blaise?" I asked. "Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood." Was all he said. He started putting food on his plate while Vince and Greg were already stuffing their mouths with food. We all started to pay attention to Professor Dumbledore. "Alright everybody settle down. I know you've been spreading and hearing rumors. And yes, they are true." "What rumors?" I asked Blaise. He went pale. I turned back to Dumbledore. Just then Harry stood up. "Alright party at the Gryffindor Common Room!" He yelled. I glared at him. Dumbledore finished but he looked very sad and disappointed and looked at me. "Draco, yes, has been expelled." And he stepped down and sat in his chair glumly. I started to cry. "WHAT! HOW?! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING?!" I was crying hysterically. The Golden Trio was laughing. The students seemed happy except Slytherin table. They were all angry or sad. Blaise hugged me and flicked off the Golden Trio. They immediately stopped laughing and glared.

Blaise picked me up and brought me into the Slytherin Common Room. Vince and Greg behind him. I was on the couch completely dead to the world.

Draco's P.O.V.

We arrived at Malfoy Manor. "I'll go see if I can get this stupid boy into Durmstrang." said Father as he headed to his study. My mother went to the living room. I went to my room. I got up there and cried. What was happening to Daniella? Was she OK? Did anyone tell her yet?

Just then my mother walked in with some butterbeer for me. She set it down on the side table and sat on my bed beside me. She started to stroke my hair. "Draco. Daniella will be fine. She has Blaise, Vince and Greg to protect her. Also, I bet she will owl everyday so that she will be in touch with you." She said still stroking my hair. I was terrified for Dani. There has to be a way to get back to her. Then it hit me. I shot up. "Mother go get father. We are returning to Hogwarts." I was smirking. She left and went to get him.

When they both reentered I told them my plan. They thought it was brilliant. We went and talked to Dumbledore. He thought it was a great idea and he confessed he didn't ever wanted to really expel me and regretted it.

*_Next morning_*

Daniella's P.O.V.

Dumbledore stood up. "Good morning everyone. We have a change of teacher for the DADA class. You will notice him when you have that class. Thank you." He sat down and started to talk to the other professors. I was still sad. I wondered who the new professor is. "Who do you think the new teacher is?" asked Blaise. Everyone shrugged. Blaise became my new Mentor because Draco wasn't here anymore. Blaise had the same classes as Draco but sadly along with the Golden Trio and their kids to Mentor. "At least we don't have Umbridge anymore." I said. They all laughed. We got up and headed to Potions because it was our first class. It was a very fast class. I noticed godfather was a little sad too.

Next was Transfiguration. The class was good. I was able to change a wardrobe into a McCaw bird. Then we had Divinations. I flicked off the professor and got 5 points taken from Slytherin. Then it was lunch. I was excited for the next class to see who the new teacher was. "Do you think the professor will actually teach us something?" I asked Blaise at the table. Same three people were with me. "I hope. I'm just relying on if we can use our wands or not." He replied. I nodded. We kept talking and wondering until it was finally time to go and see.

We walked into class. Everybody was there except the teacher. We sat down. We were late and apparently the teacher was too.


	18. Chapter 18: Seeing Draco Again

Chapter 18: Seeing Draco Again

Daniella's P.O.V.

When we sat down I sat near Blaise with Vince and Greg behind us. We waited for another five minutes until a black hooded figure walked in. The man pulled his hood off. Brown hair, pale, blue eyes. The problem was to me he looked so familiar. "Excuse me. What is your name Professor?" I asked raising my hand. "Very good question young lady." He said. I froze. I knew that voice. I gulped. Blaise could also tell there was something weird with the teacher. "Who are you?" Blaise asked. The man smirked. His smirk thought was deathly the same as mine. OH GOD.

The man waved his wand and his features changed. "Hello class. My name is now _Professor_ Draco Malfoy." Everyone gasped. Potter spoke up. "Is this a joke? Malfoy you can't be a teacher. You were expelled. You're and ex-student." Draco just smirked. "Ah, Potter that is Professor to you and everyone else. I asked Professor Dumbledore and he accepted. Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of term." Potter looked angry along with Weasel and Mudblood. I was shocked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"DRACO!" I yelled in pure happiness. I didn't even notice I was crying tears of joy until Draco wiped them off my face. I hugged the daylights out of him. "You're back!" I screamed with delight. I was crying hysterically now. Still tears of joy though. He smiled and went back to the front of the classroom while I tried really hard for like forever to stop crying.

Draco's P.O.V.

I walked back in front of the classroom and I could see the angry faces of the Gryffindors and the happy faces of the Slytherins and the tears of joy from Dani. I had her back. What's even better is that I didn't lose Dani or my girlfriend, Andromeda. She was crying too. I was the same age as all of them except the Mentored first years. I walked over to Andromeda. She jumped up and hugged the daylights out of me just like Dani. I need to pay attention to how strong my two baby girls get. Gosh they both hurt. I didn't care right now though.

I kissed Andromeda a couple of times and whispered in her ear. "Meet me here at eight." I said. She looked at me and nodded. I went to the front of the class. "Now students. Turn to pg. 54 in your books." I said. They looked/glared at me and reluctantly followed. Except Dani. She knew she could do anything and I would still give her an 'O' for the class. I would allow her that freedom until things got out of hand. I waved my wand and instructions were written on the board for what to read.

Dani got up and walked my way. She sat on my lap while I was grading papers from last classes. "Yes, Dani?" I asked. "How?" was all she asked? "I desperately needed to get back to you. The idea popped in my head right after we arrived at Malfoy Manor. I told Mum and Dad and we went back to Dumbledore and discussed." She seemed to accept my answer. She nodded but didn't leave. She was smiling like an idiot. "Dani if you're not going to do anything, here." I handed her some papers to grade. "No thanks." She said. She smiled and went back to her desk to talk to Blaise. I allowed Blaise, Vince, Greg, and Andromeda the same freedom of doing nothing, like Dani. So I moved them to a table where all of them could sit and talk and do whatever they wanted.

"Professor Malfoy?" Potter forced out. "Hmm?" I said not looking at him because I was still grading papers. "This is so much work. Can you narrow it down and give us the rest tomorrow. Even Hermione is frustrated." He said. "He's right." said the know-it-all Mudblood. I looked up. "Potter. Detention for speaking out of term." I said smiling. I heard Dani and all my friends crack up. He raised his hand. "Yes?" I asked. "I didn't speak out of term. I raised my hand. You just didn't see it because you're grading papers!" he exclaimed. "Double detention with me for yelling and talking back to me. Tomorrow and Friday night at 6." I simply replied. Potters face was priceless but he didn't say anything else.

Daniella and Andromeda cracked up so hard they were crying because of Potters face. Blaise and Vince were on the floor and Greg was just about to die. I was chuckling myself. "Alright guys stop laughing." I said. Their laughter subsided to chuckling and giggling. I looked back down at my papers. I was on Justin Finn-Fletchley. All his answers were correct. I gave him an 'N' though because he was a pain in the ass. Next was Neville Longbottom. I felt no sorrow whatsoever. He got an 'S' too. I got to Theodore Nott. He got an 'O'. He was the last.

I forgot to describe how _I _grade. It goes from 'N' to 'O'. 'N' being worst and 'O' being best. 'O'=Outstanding, 'E'=Excellent, 'S'=Satisfactory, and 'N'=Needs Improvement. So that's how I grade. Yay! Got that over with and the grading over with. I watched the class as they read and scribbled as much as they can while my favorite table was sitting and laughing and having a good time. The bell rang sadly and everyone turned in what they had. Except for my favorite table. So I honestly think that my class went well with Dani. She seemed to have a good time. At meals I'm allowed to sit with my friends at the Slytherin table since I'm still a fifth year. Sort of. I'm a teacher who teaches fifth year for now. Then I get to come back as a student next year. I was only expelled for this year, so instead I'm teaching.

I finished grading the class's papers. I don't have any more classes to teach and I finished grading everything so I get to see my friends/students. Yay! I got up and left my classroom to see Potter and Weasel ready to attack me. "Hello students. Shouldn't you be at the Great Hall? It's dinner time anyways." I said smirking the famous Malfoy smirk.

They just lunged but at a good time. Snape walked around the corner to see them attack a professor; me. "What are you two doing?! Are you attacking your DADA Professor?!" He yelled. "Professor Snape. He can't possibly be an actual professor? He's an ex-student!" Potter said. "He _is_ a professor and he _will _punish both of you for your actions." Snape said. "But Professor Snape! He still sits at the Slytherin table!" Weasel said. "Yes because he chooses to. Professor McGonagall could if she chose to, but she doesn't." Snape replied arrogantly. They just stood very angry. "Professor Malfoy?" He said waiting for the two students to get a punishment. "Yes. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley; Detention with me Saturday and Sunday, seven sharp. Fail to be late there will be more severe punishments. Also 20 points, each from Gryffindor." I said. With that Professor Snape and I walked to the Great Hall.

We entered and Snape went to the Teacher's table. I went to the Slytherins. Daniella saw me and jumped out of her seat. She ran straight towards me like a bullet beaming with happiness. I was just walking sweetly taking my time. When she reached me, she literally knocked my breath out. We both ended on the ground. She was laughing. I was smiling. "Nice to see you too." I said. She slapped my chest and smiled. "No need to be sarcastic retard." She said. I fake frowned. She giggled. We got up and she jumped on my back. So I ended up giving her a piggy back to the table where all our friends were. It surprises me that Daniella's only friends are us fifth years. She hangs out with us instead of other Slytherin first years.

We sat down and I put some food on my plate. Then I poured some pumpkin juice in my goblet. "Hey! How come you're not sitting at the teachers table?" Blaise asked. "Oh. Teachers can actually choose if they want to sit at the students tables or not. They don't though because they 'spend enough time with you students in classes'." I answered. They nodded. "So was this the only way you could come back? You had to be a teacher?" asked Pansy. "Yep." I simply said. "I can tell your class is already fun." said Vince. "Thanks. I try so very hard." I said sarcastically. "Yeah. You have the best class. You're a great teacher Draco." said Greg. "Thanks and its Professor Malfoy." I said laughing. "Oh right. _Sorry_." He said sarcastically. "That's not good enough! Five points Greg!" I said laughing. By then all my friends were laughing too.

"You know being a teacher is great. You have all these privileges that students don't have. The only bad part is grading but still. I think next year I'm coming back as a teacher again!" I said jokingly. Blaise and everyone thought it was funny. Blaise, though, was drinking pumpkin juice and spit it all over Daniella. The whole Slytherin table burst out laughing, even me. The good thing is that Daniella took it as funny too or else all hell would break loose. But this is Blaise we're talking about. He can get away with anything. So Daniella got him back when dessert came. She simply picked up a whole pie and slammed it on his face. The rest of the night was a fun night for all the Slytherins. Our whole table had a food fight. I threw a cake at Weasel and a cupcake at Weaslette. That's how the other tables got involved. Then it was an all out war. What's better? The Professors joined in too. Even McGonagall the party crasher joined in and Dumbledore the 'too' humble one.


	19. Chapter 19: Being a Professor and Dani

Chapter 19: Being a Professor and Being with Daniella

Draco's P.O.V.

*_Next Day_*

I woke up this morning early so that I can go and see my friends and talk to them before breakfast. Since I now sleep in the Professor dorms. The good thing is that I get my own dorm. It's quite wonderful.

Bedroom:

Bathroom:

Closet:

It is a pretty luxurious dorm which I don't mind of course because I am a Malfoy. I'm use to it after all. It is fit to my liking too.

Anyways, I was walking to the Slytherin Common Room to see my best Mates, Girlfriend, and Little Sister. When of course I was stopped by the Weaslette. If Weaslette is here than so it the Weasel and Potter. So I took cautions. "What do you want?" I sneered. She looked annoyed to be 'talking' to me. "I came to give you this from a secret admirer, Professor Malfoy." She said handing me some chocolate forcing out 'Professor Malfoy'. "Is it you?" I asked half joking, half sarcastically. "Hell no." She said and she walked off and turned a corner. I smirked. She's gonna have to do better. I flipped the box and just as I expected, there was the Weasley Wizard Wheezes logo.

I ripped the logo off the box and decided to drop it off at my dorm. So I headed back and threw the box on my bed. I had a plan. I walked back to eat and talk with my friends at the Great Hall because I wasn't able to go to the Common Room thanks to Weaslette. So I got there and walked to my 'group'. "Sup?" I said. Blaise nodded and smirked. Vince and Greg said 'Hey'. Daniella hugged me. Andromeda kissed me. Pansy said 'Hi'. I decided to tell them my plan. Daniella said she would help. We finished breakfast and had an hour before classes started so Daniella and I headed to my dorm (Pg. 42). It was time to do my plan.

Daniella conjured a box of chocolate while I conjured some wrapping paper. Just some nice wrapping paper like that muggle 'Vera Bradley' design shit. I opened the Weasels chocolate. I pulled out some chocolates. Daniella pulled some of the middle chocolates in the regular box. I placed the Weasel chocolates in the middle of the normal box. When we were done it ended like this. Normal chocolate on the outside, Weasels joke chocolate in the inside of the box. Then the top and then wrapping paper. Next time I see Weaslette I will give it to her to give to my 'secret admirer'.

*_Lunch_*

It was lunch time. Yay! Time to give my chocolates to Weaslette. I entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. Disgusting people. Stupid filth. "Hey Weaslette. Give this to my so called 'secret admirer'." I said. "Fine." She said and handed it to Ron and Harry. Perfect. "You gave me them? Sorry Weasel, Potter, I'm not gay." I stated and strode to the Slytherin table. Potter and Weasel shrugged and ate the chocolates. What happened next was picture perfect.

"Ugh! Malfoy!" Weasel yelled. Potter and Weasel's faces started to get painful boils all over. "Next time, rip the Weasel logo off the box before giving it to me." I yelled happily. "You forgot to rip the logo off Ginny!" yelled Weasel to Weaslette. "I'm sorry! I didn't think he was smart enough to figure that out." Weaslette said. "I'm pretty smart unlike your filthy family!" I said. They got mad and Weasel, Mudblood, Weaslette, and Scar Head ran out of the Great Hall.


End file.
